A Taylor-Grey Christmas
by HiddenInMySoul
Summary: With Christmas fast approaching, who will actually make it home in time for the celebration...Will they all be together or will someone miss out. Polyamory Relationship ...Christmas Challenge One Shot with possible expansion in future
1. Chapter 1 - Getting Home For Christmas

**A/N: So when I first posted this people kept telling me they were getting confused so I've added in who's POV it's from, it won't change this chapter but I might in future ones.**

 **~oooOooo~**

 **CPOV:**

It's December 24th or I guess Christmas Eve to most people and I'm doing my final flight before I can knock off for the next two weeks. The flight from Paris to Seattle isn't non stop like I'd hoped but at least it's only one layover while we refuel and that's for 2 hours and 35mins at John F Kennedy international.

Thankfully I should be home in time to get a decent amount of shut eye before everyone wakes up on Christmas day. With this job however I've learnt not to get my hopes to high with the amount of variables that are at play being a Pilot, I guess only time will tell.

At this point I foresee no reason for me not to make it home in time, the only problem could be when we touch down at SeaTac and whether I'm going to have to deal with heavy snow and traffic, as well as a taxi driver or an Uber who would rather be at home than sitting outside an airport at 2230 about to drive me to my house.

I make my way through Charles de Gaulle Airport, having just finished all my exterior safety checks on the aircraft and I'm heading to Starbucks. Its common knowledge in our field that everyone has their own quirks and whatnot before a flight, mine is coffee, but not just any coffee…it has to be a Caramel Macchiato and I don't care what anyone has to say about my choice of beverage.

Coffee in hand I make my way towards the departure gate to greet the Cabin Crew and do all my interior preflight safety checks. It's nearly an 18 hour flight all up, the first part of the journey is just over 8 and a half hours and leaves CDG at 1320, followed by the 2 and a half hour layover at JFK, then the final 6 hour, 40 minute flight, which all going according to plan should get us into SeaTac at 2210 local time.

I walk down the Jetway looking into the open door of the aircraft where I can see some flight crew making sure everything is in working order for our long haul flight. I finish my coffee and dispose of the cup in the recycling bin as I step aboard.

"Good morning Captain, seems like it should be a pretty pleasant flight if the weather continues to play ball…"she smiles while closing one of the cabinets.

" **Morning Natalie, I'm sure hoping so. I have people waiting for me at the other end and I'd hate not to be there before they wake up on Christmas Morning…"** I remove my cover and smile back.

"I totally understand Sir. Well I better keep checking everything, we're just waiting on 2 more Cabin Crew and your Co-Pilot and then we should be all set for boarding…"Natalie Harding is a 25 year old African-American who doesn't take crap from anyone, especially her husband and has a little boy who is 4 years old and obsessed with baseball.

" **Well it seems I need to get started then, when you're ready give the go ahead to the ticketing agent and allow boarding…"** I nod to her before heading to the cockpit.

I stow my cover, carry-on and jacket in the little closet before taking my seat. I don't mind flying so close to Christmas because I love my job. I'm 35 years old and I've been flying since about the age of 8, well I wasn't personally flying but Dad took me for my first flight in a glider, I took lessons from the age of 12, went into aviation after high school and never looked back. Since then I've made some long lasting friendships, travelled the world, met some amazing people and turned my hobby into my profession.

The preflight checklist is long and thorough so I won't bore you with all the ins and outs, let's just say as far as the exterior everything is green and I'm halfway through the interior list when the cockpit door opens.

" _ **Good afternoon Christian…I was wondering if we'd be likely to cross paths. I'm glad to see that it's on a plane and both heading in the same direction..."**_ I don't have to turn around to know who that voice belongs too, that voice is hard wired into my brain and my heart, well it's one of the voices.

" **Come on, you know me, do you really think I'd hear the end of it from our wives if I didn't do everything I could to be home for Christmas?"** he chuckles putting his things with mine in the cupboard before taking the Co-Pilot seat.

" _ **That is true, I wouldn't hear the end of it either, why do you think I had to beg Ros to let me take this flight…I didn't even check to see who I'd be sharing with…"**_ he leans over and press a quick kiss to my lips before getting himself situated properly.

" **Well I don't know whether to be pissed off or happy that I came as a surprise to you…when did you get here anyway? I thought you were stateside…"** I smile so he knows I'm not upset and he just shakes his head.

" _ **I got in late last night, Josie got a call about her mother passing on the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **and she was doing SeaTac to Heathrow and I knew if I couldn't get back working I could get a redeye as a last resort to try get back. I saw that this one was heading back and Ros's name was the first one I noticed and I knew that she wouldn't want me to be stuck away from the rest of my family, she made me work for it though….luckily for me she wasn't against the idea of having some extra time to find Gwen the perfect Christmas present…."**_ A fine example of using a family to your advantage.

I just shake my head and finish my pre flight checks while Jason does his own. We should get notified from the cabin shortly that we're all set and ready to take off and we'll be on our way home.

"All set out here Sir, ready when you are…" Natalie's voice comes over our coms about 10 minutes later.

" _ **Good, let's go…"**_ Jason replies with a smile.

" **Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome aboard Taylor-Grey Airways. My name's Christian and I'll be your Captain for this flight and I'll be supported by Jason. We want to thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we'll be underway shortly…I'll hand you over to Natalie and the flight crew to go through the safety information with you and we hope you enjoy your flight…oh and happy holidays…"** while talking to the passengers Jason talks through the checklist as we're set to taxi.

" **Tower, Tower this is TangoGolfAlpha437 requesting clearance for take off.."**

"TangoGolfAlpha347, this is tower giving you clearance for take off, just watch the wind pull and adjust your flight accordingly…" comes back through our coms a minute later and Jason and I share a smile.

" **Copy Tower, Merry Christmas. TangoGolfAlpha347 over and out…"** I flip the last of the switches and we take our turn on the runway….

" **Ladies and gentlemen we're about to start our decent to JFK International, if you could make sure all your tables and any electronics are stowed correctly and all flight crew please take your seats. We should touch down in five minutes with clearance. If you are disembarking here we thank you again for flying TG Airways and wish you all best for the holidays…if you're returning to the aircraft please pay attention to the intercom within the airport as we won't be waiting for anyone…"** Jason looks at me raising an eyebrow to the last comment after pushing the seatbelt sign.

" _ **You're being a bit optimistic that they'll actually get us refueled and boarded on time, need I remind you it is the holidays and people are all over the place…"**_ I smirk at him and after hearing the go ahead from tower come over the coms we start our decent.

" **Well if they don't I'm not gonna take any extra time waiting for someone who was already on board…or have you forgotten that we have wives we need to get home too. I can't speak for you but it's been over a week since I saw either of them and I need some loving..."**

" _ **Its been three days and now that I'm thinking about it I get your point, at this rate I'm sure they have more time together, than we do with them. Remind me again why three of us went into the tourism industry?"**_ he chuckles slightly while shaking his head.

" **Its because we're good sons and when our parents said they were going to buy an airline we agreed we'd be some of the pilots and Ana put her hand up as a part time air hostess so she could still run the travel agency…it gave them a starting structure and we just haven't adjusted now that there are more employees than just us…."** We take our belts off after doing the shut down sequence and take turns standing up from our seats.

We grab our jackets and covers from the closet and make our way off the plane and through terminal 4…it's weird how much I find peace within an airport, maybe it's because I feel like I'm just like everyone else, just trying to get to the place I want to be most…which for me is at home with my family, immediate and extended…I love how big my family is. Jason, Gail and Ana are and always will be my first priority followed closely by our children, Starla (10), Luca (9), Pippa and Derrick (2). They're of course followed by Elliot and Mia (my brother and sister) along with their families, my parents Grace and Carrick, Jason's parents Derek and Helen with his brother Hamish, Ana's parents Ray and Carla and Gail's parents Pamela and Lucian with her sister Sofia….

"… _ **Christian….baby where are you?"**_ I see Jason's hand waving in front of my face as his voice travels to my ears and I feel him squeeze my hand, I must have got lost in my head. I shake it gently and look into his emerald green eyes.

" **Sorry….was thinking about home, what were you saying?"** he smiles at me and steps closer stroking my cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

" _ **I was asking whether you thought they'd have the house all decorated like Christmas threw up in our living room when we get home and if our wives will be waiting for us, hoping that we'd be there before midnight so we could have a**_ **very merry** _ **Christmas…"**_ I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

" **With our kids, you know it's gonna look like Christmas threw up and I hope to God they are awake because I don't think I could wait until morning, or even tomorrow night…I mean don't get me wrong I want you too, but I'd rather have you all together….I've missed all of you the same and I just want my husband and both my wives loving on me…"** I pull him against me holding onto his waist before pressing a kiss to his lips that tells him just how much I want him.

" **Why don't we get an early dinner, hopefully by the time we're done, they'll be finished fueling up and we won't have to think about home because we'll be on our way there…"** we head to Caviar House & Prunier Seafood Bar where Jason gets the Chopped Seafood salad and I get their Shrimp and Bacon Club Sandwich and we eat in a comfortable silence only talking every now and then about stupid family stuff, around our cups of coffee. Our peace and quiet is interrupted by Jason's phone ringing.

" _ **Taylor-Grey"**_ he nods his head saying thank you before hanging up.

" _ **She's fueled and ready, we can do the safety check when we're ready and then once we're boarded we're good to go…"**_

" **Let's go then. There's not much more we can do here so we may as well do something useful…"** we return our covers to our heads as we make our way through the airport and out onto the tarmac to check over the plane it should be quicker with both of us doing it because we can go from one side to the other and confer any issues we may have spotted that may need rectifying and then head inside the plane.

By 6:30 the notification comes through from the cabin crew that we're all set for take off, so while I deal with the Control Tower Jason does the greeting for our passengers.

" _ **Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard Taylor-Grey Airways. My name's Jason and I'll be your Co-pilot today, while Christian will be in charge. We want to thank you for flying Taylor-Grey Airways when we know you have many choices for air travel. We'll be taking off shortly and we hope you enjoy your flight…we should touch down in Seattle at 2210 local time and we hope you all enjoy your Christmas holidays…"**_ not as clean as mine but I'll give it to him.

We're given the all clear and have a straight forward flight to Seattle, with only mild wind turbulence that caused us to drop altitude slightly so we didn't get into to much trouble.

" **Welcome to Seattle, for those of you who are travelling on we wish you all the best and for those who like Jason and myself call Seattle home, welcome home…please be careful in this snow and do enjoy the time you have with your family. Thanks once again for flying TG Airways and Merry Christmas…"** after shutting down the aircraft and making sure we have done everything correctly, we grab our bags, jackets and covers and disembark the aircraft and head straight out of the airport to an awaiting Uber driver who will gladly take us to Mercer Island, which is the gated community where we live.

The entire ride there Jason and I are sharing knowing glances at one another as our opposite legs bounce in anticipation of making it home to our loves and our children, who are hopefully in bed so we can get some alone time with their mothers. We practically throw our money at the driver as we climb out, enter our code into the walkway gate and run, yes run the 100 meters to our house.

The outside is decorated with a wreath on the front door and tinsel and lights wrapped around the railings of our porch and we can see the tree loving decorated through the family room window. There are no other lights on other than the ones wrapped around the tree and Jason fumbles his keys from his pocket.

Once inside we both discard our bags, covers and jackets undoing our ties and shoes before locking the door behind us and sprinting up the stairs. We quickly poke our heads in on the kids before heading for the master bedroom, where a 12 foot wide bed awaits us hopefully with our wives laying in it.

We quietly open the bedroom door and see the beside lamps on but the bed itself is empty, which is slightly odd given the time of night but it's then I notice the ensuite door is partially open with light coming from it. I nudge Jason's shoulder as his shirt hits the floor and we both smirk at each other, taking them in the shower is totally fine with me and I'm guessing he feels the same.

We strip out of our clothes before walking into the steamed up bathroom and see it's steamed up for more than one reason…Ana is leaning against the tiled wall with a hand above her head and a hand below her pulling on Gail's hair who, is on her knees with her head between Ana's legs and her hands playing with her breasts. There are moans coming from both of them and I almost don't want to interrupt them, almost…with how hard I am it's going to be hard and fast which is what I know they both like.

We open the shower door and step in getting under the water and I pull Ana forward from the wall doing my best not to break Gail and Ana's pleasure. One of my hands slides down her back while the other slides to rest at Gail's neck.

" **God we've missed both of you, this is going to be hard and fast and a really, really long night…I hope neither of you plan on getting any sleep, because Christmas is coming in with a whole lot of screaming and begging…"** I say seductively to them as I stand behind Ana and feel Gail's hand on my left calf, while Ana's lips connect with mine and I absorb her cries of pleasure I feel Jason's hand on my waist as he takes his place behind Gail on his knees.

This right here, me buried inside Ana with Gail's tongue licking me every now and then, my hand tangled in Gail's hair as Jason buries himself inside her and his hand on me…wrapped up in my loves is the best way for me to spend Christmas and in the morning after I've had my fill of them, I'll get my fill of our kids and then tomorrow night we'll do this all over again…..


	2. Chapter 2 - Taylor-Grey Residence

**A/N: So I know most of you probably thought I'd fallen of the face of the earth or something like that but I really haven't. This year has just been really crap for me and I just haven't had the motivation to write and ideas haven't been coming to me as real life stuff stayed front and centre of my mind blocking everything else out...but I've had this chapter written for a while and took some time to sit down and type it up, finish it and stop beating myself up that some of you may not like this chapter or this story because of the Polyamory aspect and that only over time I'll gain more confidence writing f/f, m/m/f/f sex scenes etc.**

 **As it's coming up to Christmas I thought it would be nice for all of you who have stuck with me to receive a 'gift' of sorts with this chapter and just hope that it's not totally terrible. Again I'm only human and I won't get it right all the time and with two toddlers, on who's five next year I can't guarantee regular updates but I am going to try find more time for writing as I have missed it.**

 **To those authors, who I met through this fandom who have become published authors this year and allowed me the opportunity to have ARCs. I appreciate it more than you know and they have also inspired me to take to the keys again and express myself.**

 **Hopefully FSFWB will be updated next and then FSOEA, but again will depend on the muse and where it falls. Also I'm using a new computer and still figuring out how to upload compatible versions from Google Docs as it's not recognised on FF list so I apologise if this reads weird as I've had to copy and paste to the actual website.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Much Love,**

 **Aby**

 **~oooOooo~**

 _ **Taylor-Grey Manor**_

 _ **Mercer island**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2017**_

 **Gail's POV:**

Today has been crazy, but thankfully we haven't had to leave the Island today, between the last minute wrapping of presents and making sure we have everything set to go to Bellevue for tomorrow it's been pretty full on. Have you ever seen the show Big Love? Well our parents houses are laid out similar to that, they all back onto the same yard allowing the kids to be able to see everyone when we visit and it also makes it easier on all our parents and other family members. We'll spend most of the day with them and then come home to have dinner just the eight of us, as a family, allowing the children to calm down from all the hype and also spend time together as it's not something we regularly get to do.

At this point we know that Jason, unless there's severe weather, will be back in time for Christmas. Christian on the other hand is still a mystery, we know that he's going to do everything he can to be home in time but we're not holding out much hope with all the crazy weather storms happening in the world at the moment. Ana and I are trying to keep the kids hopes up that their Poppa and Daddy will be back for Christmas. Of course we can't be certain but we tell them to keep wishing for them to be here and maybe Santa will make it so.

With Starla and Luca occupying Pippa and Derrick I've managed to put the finishing touches on all the kids presents and have placed the gifts from us and for each other under the tree while their 'Santa' gifts and sacks are in the top of our walk in waiting for after bed time tonight to be placed at the end of their beds and under the tree.

While it's not uncommon for Ana and I to go days without hearing from one of our husbands it's an unsettling feeling given their line of work. There's nothing worse than knowing that at any time you could lose both your husbands at once. It's not so bad when one's home and one's away because it's a little easier to deal with but it's always in the back of your mind, and then when you add your wife to that mix, well there's not go there…

"Gail….come back to me Beautiful" Ana's voice breaks through my downward spiral and for that I'm grateful. I shake my head and turn to face her rather than looking at her reflection in the mirror hanging in our closet.

"You were away with the fairies, everything okay?" she walks over to me with her arms coming to rest around my waist.

" _Yeah, I'm just missing our men. I think I'm missing cock…"_ I smirk at her as she rolls her eyes and pulls me tighter against her.

"Really…so I'm not good enough for you anymore?" she pouts and I can't help but giggle before leaning forward to kiss her deeply tangling my hands in her hair.

" _Now you know full well that's not true. I just meant that I miss their warm, hard bodies and appendages. There's no way you would ever not do it for me, or do I need to remind you that it was you who captivated me first…your curves…your softness….your fullness…everything"_ I kiss along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone before returning to meet her eyes.

" _Tonight I'm going to show you exactly why you're good enough, even better than you think you are…"_ I watch as her pupils dilate slightly and her face and neck flush with a pink hue, she's very much on bored with my plan.

Three hours is all we have to wait till it's dinner time, followed soon after by bedtime, then it's just her and I and a whole lot of fun until we've had our fill, which in all honesty we never do but we need sleep to deal with a tween, a nearly tween and two toddlers especially when it's a holiday.

"Mama! **Mama!"** we hear two little voices coming down the hallway so we quickly duck back into the bedroom and I shut the door to the closet behind me.

"What's going on Monkeys?" Ana calls out in response as two little bodies cross the threshold of our room and run into us knocking us back onto our 12 foot wide bed.

Why 12 foot wide? Well there's four of us for one and for two we're a family of snugglers, adults and children alike. The only issue with such a big bed is when there's only one or two people in it can feel incredibly lonely.

"We miss Poppa and Daddy…" Pip says before looking at Rick and then back to us.

"Oh Pip, Rick you know that Poppa and Daddy miss you both too, you know that. They'll do everything they can to be here tomorrow…" Ana says as we right ourselves on the bed and pull them on to our laps.

They struggle the most when their fathers are away and I can't say I blame them, they are very much Daddy and Poppas children and considering they don't really understand much at the age of two it's hard to explain it to them as anything other than 'Daddy and Poppa are at work'.

" _Tomorrow is a big day and even if they aren't here, you'll have me and Mama and your brother and sister plus all your grandparents, aunts, uncles and Sofia to play with…tell you what, how about we go and make some cookies for a treat?"_ I've learnt many things in my career as a teacher and before becoming a parent myself, and that is that with little ones sometimes distraction is the best thing, and most kids love cookies.

Okay I have a feeling some of you maybe a little lost so a quick clarification which will hopefully help with figuring out who's who. Ana and I are Mama, whether we're both in the room or not. Starla and Luca generally use GiGi or Ana because they only need one of us but when we hear straight Mama from them it makes us smile a little brighter. I guess that's tweens for you and it does hurt a little but we understand. Christian is Daddy and Jason is Poppa, then of course there's the grandparents. You normally just hear a chorus of Nannie and Grandpa but they have their individual preference on how they're addressed by their grandchildren…

Nannie Dora and Grandpa Derby, who are Jason's parents Adora and Derby Taylor, Nannie Grey and Grandpa Rick who are Christian's parents Carrick and Grace Grey, Nannie Carla and Grandpa Ray are Anastasia's parents Ray and Carla Steele and then Nannie Pip and Grandpa Rab, who are my parents Philippa and Rab Donovan.

Of course it can get a little crazy and hard to stay on top of but we wouldn't change our family for anything. While I occupy Pippa and Derrick in the kitchen with the cookies Ana is loading the cars with all the other gifts that will go to Bellevue with us tomorrow that have been hiding in the closets under the stairs and one in the garage. When it's just us and the kids we use our 8 seater that has a small boot but given that we also have presents and food to take with us tomorrow we're going to need a second car as well.

The twins and I are laughing and dancing around the kitchen as we mix the ingredients together with the trolls soundtrack playing in the background through the speaker system which is hooked up throughout the house, these two are obsessed with that movie at the moment and it's driving me a bit bananas but I love seeing them like this, is it wrong that I'm looking forward to going back to work in a few days?

I put the cookies in the oven with them hovering close by before I send them off to play until the cookies are done and decide to find out what Starla and Luca are doing. Heading up to the second floor landing I find them buried in books in the study nook we set up for them. I'm assuming they're studying for a paper or quiz that they're due to have when they head back to school.

" **Everything okay Mama?"** Luca asks as I walk closer to them.

" _Yeah baby boy, everything is fine. I just wanted to see how you both were doing before I started on dinner. Do either of you feel like anything in particular?"_ I ask them as I kiss them both on their heads.

"Can we have Nannie Grey's Mac and cheese? You make it almost exactly the same as she does…" I smile at Starla nodding my head.

" _Sure sweetie, why don't you guys do another half an hour of this and then clean up and get ready for dinner, that is especially aimed at you Star. I know school is important to you but you need to have a little fun over the next few days…"_

"I will Mama…" I kiss their heads again before heading down to the kitchen to check on the cookies and start to work on dinner….

 **~oooOooo~**

 **Anas POV:**

I can finally close the boot on the 5 seater, a 2018 metallic blue Kia Niro which is the one we're using to cart the presents for everyone else in our family. One adult and two of the children will travel in this as well, while the the other car, a grey 2017 nine seater Chevrolet Suburban, will hold the rest of us and the food to go to Bellevue. Of course the boys have a car each that they use on the odd occasion but these are the main one's we use. From anyone on the outside looking in it probably comes across as mission impossible for any holiday or special family event but it is part of what makes us the Taylor-Grey's. We go big or we don't go anywhere, it's how we do it and we wouldn't change it.

God do I miss my husbands but Gail's promise about tonight is constantly on repeat in my head and I'm so horny I can't think straight. It's partially the reason why I'm trying to keep my distance. It's been a while since any of us have had any decent sex, the odd flirt, sext, tease or grope but mind numbing amazing sex has been off the books and boy am I craving something along that line.

Heading back inside I can smell a whole lot of herbs and cheese and it doesn't take long for me to figure out that Gail's making Mac n' Cheese, Grace's Mac n' Cheese to be exact. Gail is so beautiful it's almost criminal, then again I'm sure any of them could say the same about me.

Gail's of Irish descent, her pale skin is sunkissed by freckles, amazing bust length auburn hair, thin lips and her emerald green eyes remind me of a rainforest and half the time I get lost in them I can almost smell the fresh rainfall on the forest floor.

I on the other hand share my mother's Russian skin tone, waist length cinnamon colour hair, full lips and eyes that would be referred to as heterochromia….my left eye is chocolate brown/gold depending on the light while my right eye appears black because it's not just the iris of that eye that's black but also the square part of it as well and add to that the brown birthmark on the white part of my eye which is known as nevus of Ota and I'm not exactly what would be the preferred look in a partner but somehow I've ended up as a partner to three people.

My parents however have a different way of looking at it, according to them it was a gift from God to make sure that I would always be unique and stand out among other girls...honestly I think they just continued to go with that story so that I stopped getting upset by the bullying I suffered from at Elementary School. It's safe to say that I spend a lot of my time wishing I had two eyes the same colour, ice blue, almost white like Christian's.

His eyes always make me think of a frozen lake, the white sheen of frost with the contrasting light blue underneath the hard ice. It really is no wonder why I shiver when he looks at me too long, and running my hands through his curly copper locks which have red flecks in them in the sunlight is one of my absolute favourtie things to do. He's also nearly 6 feet tall which isn't so bad either.

Then of course there's Jason, sweet, direct, muscly Jason who has blonde short spiked hair and cobalt blue eyes that when he's turned on go to a dark sapphire, almost the same colour the sky goes just before sunset and is only an inch shorter than Christian...

The feeling of hands on my face break me out of my daydream and her sweet thin lips are against mine, I moan into her mouth as her tongue glides past my lips and tangles with mine. I have no idea which of us deepens it but it's like we can't get enough of each other...slowly breaking apart she just grins at me breathing heavily.

" _I had no idea you'd come back inside until I turned around and you were leaning against the counter lost in thought running your tongue over those plump lips of yours and I just couldn't help myself…"_ her thumbs stroke either side of my neck as she rests her forehead against mine.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to give me an explanation to kiss me like that. I was admiring you while you were cooking and then my mind drifted off to our men and I just got stuck in a day dream I guess" I look up at her shyly biting my lip.

" _Well that explains the look, let's get our sprogs fed and then you and I have a date"_ she winks at me before calling up the stairs to tell the kids dinner is ready.

Baths are done, hair is brushed, story time, tuck ins and goodnight kisses have been given and bedtime is officially complete with the little ones already asleep and the older two reading their own books quietly for another half an hour before lights out so it's time for Santa to stop by for a visit. I lay out the milk and cookies and do Santa's boot prints from the fireplace to the tree while Gail is laying out the gifts under it.

Standing up from doing the last boot print Gail's hands pull on my waist pulling me back against her body. One hand moves my hair away from my neck before she leans down and places open mouth kisses against my skin.

" _Shall we have some fun Mrs Taylor-Grey?"_ she whispers in my ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

"God yes Mrs Taylor-Grey...I need you" I move my hand into her hair before turning my head and capturing her lips with mine.

" _...Shower….we'll get dirty before getting clean. I'll do a final look around and make sure we got everything and check on the kids while you warm the water up for us…"_ God her accent is thicker when she's turned, she's trying to calm her breathing down after our makeout session in front of the Christmas tree.

I'm not one to argue with her as she can be just as bossy as Christian when she sets her mind to it. I place one last kiss on her lips before making my way towards our bedroom and turn on the bedside lamps giving a soft glow to the room. Removing my clothes I chuck them in the laundry hamper before turning the heat lights and fan on and then the shower. We had this specially designed for our unique family dynamic, not that the designer had an issue with the extra money they would be getting.

It has two shower heads on either side of the shower, two rain shower heads in the ceiling, with three spotlights. Exposed brick on the back wall, grey tiles on either side and the floor and of course a glass door. The boys took great pleasure in designing this shower and many times we've ended up covered in grazes from the brick, not that any of us have ever complained about that.

I place my hand under one of the rain heads checking the temp, it's a little milder for me as I prefer hotter showers but it's right for Gail so that's all that I care about. I shake my hand off and then fluff my hair.

" _You are stunning...makes me wonder everyday how I got so lucky to meet you when I did…"_ I hadn't heard her come in so I was a little surprised to see her leaning naked against the door frame admiring me when I turned around.

"Uh-uh nope, we're not going there, not tonight…" I take a few steps towards her before reaching out to stroke her cheek, she sure is a beauty to behold when she's naked.

"Tonight, it's just you and I, you're showing me that I'm just as good for you as the boys…" I run my hand from her cheek into her hair before running my left hand down her between her ribs and her hip stroking her porcelain skin causing her to shiver and a small sigh to escape her lips before I smash my lips against hers pushing her against the wall of the bathroom.

After a few minutes she moves her hands to mine lacing our fingers before dragging me with her into the shower, where she proceeds to leave open mouth kisses along my collarbone while her fingernails drag slowly up and down my spine causing my head to fall back against the wall and my eyes to close as I focus on her touch that evokes a feeling of calmness and serenity to flow throughout my body.

Her fingers lace with mine again and a moan escapes my lips as she wraps her mouth around my delicate nipple and starts to suck on it, slow and sensual is always how we play with each other as slow burns are sometimes the best burns. When you have three spouses it's easy to get overwhelmed as to who is doing what but if you can remember certain things that they do when you're alone with them, then when we're all together you can generally pinpoint who's doing what to you.

The issue I have is that I'm extremely responsive, I can have an orgasm just by having my breasts massaged, it's gotten better to know when I'm nearing the explosion due to a lot of stimulation between the three of them but it's still a bit embarrassing, especially when it's been a while and I can come in the space of five minutes.

A sharp moan escapes my lips as I feel her bite down on my nipple before running her tongue over it and then switch to my other nipple where she gets great joy out of repeating her process.

" _I can feel you fighting Sweet Girl…."_ she murmurs against the swell of my breast before leaving more soft kisses against my sternum up to my lips while her fingers trail down towards my vagina, yes I can be politically correct even in an aroused state but only if I want to be and mostly just because it drives Jason crazy.

" _Should I make you come with my fingers before I feast on my honeypot?"_ her sultry voiced laced with her own need makes me almost come right there but when her fingers enter my core I have to grip her shoulder to stop myself from landing on my ass when I feel my knees buckle.

"Y...Yes…" I breathe out before smirking at her, grabbing her neck and pulling her lips towards mine. My right hand tangles in her hair while my left skims down her side before trailing over her hip and the swell of her ass digging my nails into her skin.

I lean my head back from her biting my lip as I feel her fingers stroke against their target and I know she's smirking at me when her thumb makes contact with my clit.

" _You're so wet for me...I can't wait to get to feast on that pussy of yours…"_ Gails lips brush my ear as she speaks and then she bites down on my shoulder as she pinches my clit causing me to detonate around her fingers…maybe I'm more for the foreplay than the actual sex…

My lips are on hers the second I feel in control and my hand that was on her ass is now rubbing her pussy as I suck on her bottom lip. She's so wet...I know she loves playing with my honeypot and it turns her on to no end.

"Make me scream your name Sweetheart...then I'll return the favour…" her emerald eyes darken at my statement and I can't help the smirk that comes out. She's on her knees and her lips are cupped over my pussy before I even have the chance to comprehend what's happened.

A giggle escapes my lips as I feel her moan against me, I have no idea why it just happens and it makes her suck harder before pushing her tongue through my lower lips. Judging by what she's doing, I think it's safe to if I was an ice-cream I would be her favourite flavour.

"Ahhhh…" I groan as her fingers straight to squeeze my nipple with her hand that isn't holding my ass to keep me from moving from her mouth. My brain is in overdrive from all the stimulation she's giving me, I guess because it's been a while I'm holding up to the quick finish statement that I mentioned earlier.

I hiss slightly as my warm body makes contact with the cold tiles behind me as one hand claws at the wall above my head and the other scratches at Gail's scalp pulling her as she feasts on me, she has an incredible mouth.

There's so much power in a position like this…the ability to control her and just get lost in my mind as she does amazing things to my pussy while she squeezes both my breast and my ass as her own moans vibrate against my clit…

A cool breeze breaks through the heat of both the water and my body, feeling my skin tingle and my nipple harden, but it's not until I feel him beside me that I know the reason why…Christian pulls me forward from the wall as one hand slides down my back.

" **Oh how we've missed you both...this is truly a sight to behold but this is also going to be hard and fast and a really, really long night..I hope neither of you planned on getting any sleep because Christmas is coming in with a whole lot of screaming and begging…"** the way his voice breaks every now and then and the heavy breathing I can feel against my ear I know he's desperate and my knees feel even weaker than they were before.

His engorged cock is moving against my ass and I feel my body quiver and Gail groans against me but I'm almost more than positive that it's not just my doing anymore. I don't want to open my eyes….actually I do because I want to see their faces but I know if I do I'll explode just from seeing them wet and naked and in person for the first time in a few days and I'll be useless to all of them for a while, missing out on this is definitely not something I'm willing to do...I want to be a part of what they have planned.

Greed isn't something I generally agree with but tonight, and in regards to what I'm feeling and what I'm wanting I'm going to be greedy, especially in my want for them. I want to be sandwiched between my husbands. I want one of them in my pussy and the other one fucking me from behind while I feast on my wife's pussy...tonight I need to end up in a sex induced coma...tonight I'm going to be selfish….


End file.
